30 Days to Love
by FandiniLee
Summary: (Chapter 4!) Mingyu memandang namja di hadapannya itu dengan perasaan yang menggelegak. Minghao yang Mingyu kenal memang bukanlah seorang yang pemarah. Tapi seseorang telah merampas sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Dan sangat wajar jika namja ini berekspresi dengan segunung lahar api! Minghao yang tersakiti dan Jun yang mengkhianati janjinya! JunHao! Jun x Minghao! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Warning : OOC, Typo, Yaoi, gaje, alur kecepetan!

.

.

Enjoy!

Never cross my mind it all it's what i tell myself

What we had has come and gone you better of with someone else

For the best you know it is

But i see you sometimes i try to hide

What i feel inside and i turn around

You with 'her' know, i just can figure out

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Aku pergi, Hao!"_

 _._

 _"Jangan pergi, ge!"_

 _._

 _"Aku akan segera kembali, ka-"_

 _._

 _"Bohong! Kau tidak akan kembali!"_

 _._

 _"Kau tunggu saja suatu saat aku pasti akan kembali padamu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Hao,"_

.

SLAP

.

Minghao mendadak terbangun dari mimpinya. Ia langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengusap wajahnya kasar, keringat dingin terlihat membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Napasnya juga terengah - engah.

.

'Mimpi itu lagi!'

.

Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sekaligus perasaannya yang terasa sedikit sesak.

Dan ketika matanya terpejam, semua kenangan akan masa lalunya kembali terngiang. Masa lalunya bersama orang itu, orang yang sangat berarti baginya, orang yang dulu selalu ada bersamanya. Orang yang sudah lima tahun ini pergi meninggalkannya untuk menempuh pendidikannya di luar negeri.

.

'Junhui-ge!'

.

Hampir setiap malam selama setahun ini ia selalu memimpikan Jun. Selalu dengan mimpi yang sama. Jun akan pergi meninggalkannya, mengatakan akan kembali, dan Minghao akan meragukan namja itu. Selalu seperti itu.

Jun tidak pernah mengabarinya selama lima tahun ini. Jangankan telepon, pesan singkat yang selalu dikirimkan Minghao pun tidak pernah dibalas oleh Jun.

.

Lalu apakah Minghao tidak pernah mencari kabar tentang namja itu?

.

Sudah.

.

Sudah berkali - kali ia mengecek keberadaannya di akun media sosialnya, di weibo, SNS, namun hasilnya nihil. Jun tidak pernah meninggalkan jejak di akun medsosnya selama lima tahun terakhir ini.

Di kampusnya, Minghao juga selalu bertanya tentang Jun pada teman - teman kampusnya yang baru saja pulang dari Amerika -negara tempat Jun kuliah. Tetap saja ia tidak pernah mendapat jawaban yang pasti.

.

Hingga akhirnya Minghao memutuskan untuk menyerah dan tidak pernah mencari kabar tentang Jun lagi. Membiarkan hatinya yang terasa kosong.

Namun ia tetap percaya jika suatu saat kekasihnya itu pasti akan kembali dan bersama dengannya lagi. Dan ia akan terus menunggu sampai kapanpun.

Tapi entah mengapa Minghao jadi meragukan pendiriannya setelah mengalami mimpi aneh tersebut selama setahun belakangan ini.

Mungkin akan sangat terlambat jika ia baru meragukan Jun sekarang, karena sudah jelas namja itu tidak pernah mengiriminya kabar, tapi Minghao masih mau menunggunya.

Jangan salahkan Minghao, tapi salahkan saja perasaannya pada Jun yang teramat begitu dalam.

.

Minghao menoleh ke meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Di situ ada sebuah foto kecil berpigura kayu yang menampilkan seorang namja yang sedang merangkul namja lain yang lebih kecil. Mereka saling berpandangan dan tersenyum bahagia. Potret dirinya dengan Jun.

Dan ia menghela napas lagi. Berusaha untuk menyingkirkan segala pikirannya tentang Jun. Karena terlalu pagi baginya untuk bersedih.

.

.

.

"Gwenchana? Kau terlihat murung dari tadi,"

Minghao mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Wonwoo yang memandangnya khawatir. Seulas senyum terukir diwajah imutnya berusaha untuk meyakinkan namja yang juga tengah duduk hadapannya itu.

"Aku baik - baik saja," ucapnya. Tangannya secara perlahan bergerak memilah - milah bunga yang ada di atas meja.

Selain menjadi mahasiswa semester akhir di fakultas seni, Minghao juga bekerja part time di toko bunga 'SVT Florist' milik sahabat baiknya di kampus, Wonwoo.

Yeah, hidup seorang diri di Korea membuatnya harus pintar - pintar memutar otak agar ia bisa terus membiayai kuliahnya. Karena ia tidak mau merepotkan kedua orang tuanya di China.

Wonwoo terus saja memandang wajah Minghao yang kembali tertekuk.

"Kau... " Wonwoo memulai dengan sedikit hati - hati, takut kalau pertanyaannya nanti akan melukai hati namja imut tersebut.

"Memikirkan... orang itu?"

Gerakan tangan Minghao seketika terhenti dan kembali menatap wajah Wonwoo. Ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menafsirkan siapa orang yang di maksud namja emo itu.

"Aniya! Untuk apa aku memikirkannya," Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

.

 _'Cih, kau tidak pandai menyembunykan ekspresimu jika di depanku, Hao'_

 _._

"Tapi aku hanya ingin memberitahumu satu hal, kau tidak seharusnya terus memikirkannya, Hao. Dia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkanmu. Untuk apa kau terus menunggu seseorang yang tidak pernah jelas keberadaannya saat ini? Selama lima tahun ini... Hm?"

Minghao diam saja mendengar ucapan Wonwoo barusan. Tapi dalam hatinya ia juga membenarkan apa yang diucapkan hyungnya itu.

.

KLING - KLING

.

"WONWOO-HYUNG!"

Sapaan yang terlampau rusuh membuat kedua namja yang sedari tadi berada disana menutup kedua telinga mereka.

.

"Berisik, Gyu," omel Wonwoo.

.

Namja bertaring yang tadi berteriak hanya tertawa cengengesan.

.

"Hehe, mian!"

.

"Kau sedang apa?"

.

"Apa matamu tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang aku lakukan?"

.

"Jahat sekali," Mingyu merajuk ketika mendengar jawaban yang telampau sadis dari mulut kekasih galaknya. Membuat Wonwoo seketika merasa ilfeel.

.

Ck, ck, tingkah dengan tampang benar benar - benar tidak sinkron.

.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

.

"Ish, apa aku tidak boleh bertemu dengan kekasihku sendiri? Salahkah kalau aku merindukannya?"

.

"Apa - apaan itu? Tadi pagi kau juga bertemu denganku di kampus, Gyu!"

.

"Ya biar!"

Mereka terus saja bercanda tanpa mempedulikan seseorang yang sedang menatap malas ke arah mereka berdua.

"Ku harap kalian tidak lupa kalau kalian tidak hanya berdua di sini,"

Keduanya mengehentikan kegiatan mereka, dan menoleh menatap Minghao yang sedang memasang ekspresi _indolent_ khasnya.

"Ehehe, mianhae, Hao. Aku tidak tahu jika kau ada di situ,"

.

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu jika yang ada di matamu hanya Wonwoo hyung saja!"

Sahutan tajam dari Minghao, membuat Mingyu nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Sudahlah. Hei, Mingyu, kau duduklah dan bantu kami!" Pinta Mingyu sambil menarik kekasih tiangnya untuk duduk di sampingnya.

.

Mereka mengerjakan pekerjaan itu dengan perlahan diselingi dengan tingkah usil Mingyu yang terus saja menggoda Wonwoo, entah itu dengan mencolek dagunya atau dengan menyelipkan setangkai bunga di salah satu telinganya. Dan akan dibalas oleh pukulan kasar di bahu Mingyu dari yang bersangkutan.

Sementara Minghao hanya bisa menatap adegan di depannya itu dengan perasaan iri. Ia iri pada teman sekaligus atasannya yang bisa sangat beruntung mendapatkan kekasih seperhatian Mingyu. Walau Minghao akui jika Mingyu itu sedikit gila, tapi tetap saja ia merasa iri pada hyungnya yang satu itu.

.

.

.

.

Minghao hanya tertawa ketika mendengar lelucon yang di lontarkan oleh Soonyoung, sahabat kampusnya yang bermata sipit.

Sore ini ia bersama kesebelas orang sahabatnya tengah berkumpul di sebuah cafe yang terletak di pinggir jalan Seoul. Sebenarnya Minghao tidak ada niatan untuk menerima ajakan Jeonghan -yang kebetulan sedang berulang tahun- untuk berkumpul bersama, tapi ia tetap berakhir di sini juga setelah di seret oleh Jisoo dengan mengatakan jika mereka sudah jarang berkumpul karena kesibukan masing - masing.

Dan memang tidak ada ruginya saat Jisoo memaksanya tadi, karena Minghao bisa kembali tersenyum dan tertawa dengan lepas setelah selama beberapa tahun ini senyum di bibirnya jarang sekali terlihat.

.

Tapi senyum bahagia di bibir itu sepertinya hanya akan terjadi sementara, karena tiba - tiba saja Seungkwan yang duduk di sampingnya menepuk bahunya...

"Hyung, lihat itu!" Ucapnya dengan heboh sambil menunjuk ke arah SmartTV yang terpasang di dinding cafe itu.

Semua orang -kecuali Seungkwan- menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk.

Di TV tersebut tengah memberitakan sebuah fakta yang membuat dunia Minghao kembali terasa gelap.

.

 _"Perfect Couple to Wed in 30 Day's"_

 _"Wen Junhui, penyanyi Amerika berkebangsaan China akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Yoon Sojin seorang aktris muda Korea yang rencananya akan di laksanakan bulan depan._

 _Mereka secara diam - diam telah bertunangan tahun lalu setalah menjalin hubungan selama dua bulan di Amerika dan rencananya akan melaksanakan resepsi pernikahan tersebut di Korea yang mana merupakan tempat Sojin dilahirkan dan dibesarkan."_

 _._

Apa - apaan ini?

.

Pantas saja Jun tidak pernah menghubunginya selama ini.

Pantas saja Minghao selalu mendapat mimpi yang sama tentang Jun selama setahun ini.

.

Minghao hanya terdiam dengan pandangan kosong membuat teman - temannya memandangnya dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa - apa, Hao?" Jeonghan memegang tangannya, yang langsung di tepis oleh Minghao dengan lembut.

.

"Aku permisi!"

Sambil berkata begitu, Minghao langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar dari cafe tersebut, meninggalkan teman - temannya yang terus memanggilnya.

Bahkan ia tidak mempedulikan Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang mengejarnya sambil memanggil - manggil namanya.

.

"Minghao, tunggu!"

"..."

"Ya! Xu Minghao! Dengarkan aku!"

.

Mingyu yang larinya lebih cepat dari Wonwoo berhasil mengejarnya dan menarik tangan Minghao untuk menghentikan langkahnya, hingga posisi mereka saat ini berhadapan.

"Lepaskan aku!" Minghao berusaha memberontak.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Hao,"

.

"Apa yang harus aku dengarkan darimu, Gyu! Aku tidak mau tahu lagi, aku sudah muak dengan semuanya!" Mingyu memandang namja di hadapannya itu dengan perasaan yang menggelegak.

Minghao yang Mingyu kenal memang bukanlah seorang yang pemarah. Tapi seseorang telah merampas sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Dan sangat wajar jika namja ini berekspresi dengan segunung lahar api.

"Memang benar apa yang di katakan Wonwoo-hyung waktu itu, tidak seharusnya aku memikirkan orang yang sudah pasti tidak akan memikirkanku. Percuma saja aku menunggunya jika ternyata dia sudah bahagia dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang. Seharusnya aku mendengarkan ucapan Wonwoo-hyung!"

Wajah Minghao memerah menahan tangis. Membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang melihatnya jadi tidak tega.

"Aku yang terlalu bodoh! Karena aku masih tetap mencintainya meskipun perasaannya padaku sudah jauh dia buang!"

Mereka berdua terdiam saat mendengar perkataan dari Minghao barusan. Tidak mengerti apa yang harus di lakukan.

.

Mingyu menghela napas dan memandang ke trotoar yang sejalur di depannya.

.

"Aku ta-Ya Tuhan! Inikah yang di sebut takdir?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Review juseyo! #bow

Haiii!

Bosen ngga ketemu saya? Bilang ngga aja, biar nyenengin saya. Hehehe..

Saya lagi belajar bikin fic chap! Ngga tau kenapa jadinya malah kayak gini... ancur banget! Dan ini bener - bener susah ternyata. Saya sampe guling - guling di bawah kolong ranjang buat nyari ide.

Sebenernya awal mula saya bikin fic ini karena terinspirasi setelah habis nonton salah satu iklan di youtube. Pas selesai nonton, feelnya kebawa sampai lamaaa banget. Tapi pas ngetiknya kok malah ngga kerasa sama sekali ya feelnya#plak

Jadinya malah absurd banget... T_T

Udah gitu alurnya mudah banget di tebak...

Semoga ngga mengecewakan ya...

Akhir kata, kritik dan saran! Please!

Thanks! XOXO!


	2. Chapter 2

_Mingyu menghela napas dan memandang ke trotoar yang sejalur di depannya._

 _._

 _"Aku ta-Ya Tuhan! Inikah yang di sebut takdir?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chap 2!

.

.

Tell me why you so hard to forget don't remind me

I'm not over it tell me why

I can seem to face the truth, i just to little too not over you

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Minghao dan Wonwoo mengikuti arah pandang Mingyu. Dan tertegun di tempat mereka berdiri.

.

Saat ini, tepat di trotoar yang sama, terlihat sosok namja tampan yang selama ini mereka bicarakan, namja tampan yang tadi diberitakan di TV, baru saja turun dari sebuah mobil mewah diikuti oleh seorang yeoja cantik yang terlihat tersenyum cerah.

Namja tersebut menoleh, dan saling menggenggam tangan, detik berikutnya mereka bertatapan dengan kedalaman yang hanya bisa dirasakan keduanya. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti menganggap mereka sangat serasi.

.

Minghao merasakan wajahnya kembali memanas. Kakinya nyaris kehilangan kekuatan. Untung saja Mingyu yang mengerti, langsung mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Minghao.

Seperti orang bodoh, Minghao menyaksikan saja kemesraan yang terjalin di seberang jalan. Namja itu mengecup kening sang yeoja dengan lembut membuat yeoja itu tertawa. Membenarkan sweater rajut namja di hadapannya. Dan berjalan beriringan ke arah mereka bertiga.

.

Seperti dandelion yang dihempaskan angin musim gugur, begitu perasaan Minghao sekarang.

.

Terasa sesak.

.

Sakit.

.

Dan tercabik - cabik.

.

Sementara sesuatu yang hangat hendak menerobos kedua matanya. Minghao tergeragap, sadar harus segera pergi dari tempat itu.

.

Tetapi, ketika mereka berdua berjalan semakin mendekati tempat Minghao, Mingyu, dan Wonwoo. Dan berpapasan...

Sepasang mata teduh dari namja tampan itu, entah karena naluri atau kebetulan, atau mungkin sekali lagi karena takdir -seperti yang di ucapkan Mingyu barusan, tiba - tiba mengalihkan perhatian.

.

Dengan cepat mereka bersitatap.

.

Dari jarak kurang dari lima meter itu.

.

Dua pasang mata saling menatap. Yang sepasang tatapan terluka, yang sepasang lagi tatapan terkejut dan nanar.

.

Jun, namja tampan yang menggandeng tunangannya itu hanya bisa memandang Minghao seperti mata hewan buruan yang tersudut ke dalam perangkap. Bahkan langkah kaki berbalut sepatu kets berwarna merah gelap tersebut tidak mengimbangi langkah yeojanya.

Ia berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang ke arah Minghao yang juga tengah melakukan hal yang sama. Sementara yeoja yang sudah mendahului Jun, berbalik dan kembali menghampirinya, menggenggam tangannya erat. Membuat Jun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Minghao ke arah yeoja itu. Dan mereka kembali berjalan.

Minghao seketika tergeragap. Ia kemudian melepaskan gengaman tangan Mingyu -yang masih tertegun bersama Wonwoo- pada lengannya.

Ia beranjak dari situ. Berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Jun. Membawa lukanya bersama dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

Minghao duduk sendirian di lantai kamarnya. Sudah tiga hari sejak ia, Mingyu, dan Wonwoo bertemu kembali dengan Jun di trotoar sore itu. Semenjak itu pula Minghao terlihat seperti manusia yang tidak memiliki jiwa.

Ia tetap berekspresi seperti biasanya, hanya saja sorot matanya terlihat semakin meredup. Seakan - akan segala emosinya telah terhisap oleh lukanya.

Namun, sesakit apapun perasaan Minghao pada Jun ia tidak pernah meneteskan air matanya.

Entahlah, meskipun air mata itu tidak pernah melesak keluar dari netranya. Tetapi luka yang dirasanya tidak pernah pergi dari hatinya. Malah semakin menggerogotinya dengan kejam.

Dan yang membuat Minghao merasa membenci dirinya sendiri adalah ketika ia tahu Jun telah mengkhianatinya namun ia tidak bisa marah ataupun membenci namja tampan itu.

Rasa cintanya pada Jun tetap utuh seperti lima tahun yang lalu.

.

 _'Drrt.. drrt...'_

 _'Jamkkan sonyeoya jeoldae neon dareun saramege nokjima naega jiltu najanha~'_

.

Ponselnya yang diletakkan di lantai sebelahnya tiba - tiba berdering. Di layarnya tertulis 'Mama' yang membuat Minghao tersenyum samar.

.

"Mama!" Tubuhnya ia sandarkan di tempat tidur belakangnya.

.

 _"Anakku! Kau baik - baik saja?"_ Terdengar sapaan riang dari seberang.

 _._

"Tentu saja, aku selalu bahagia di sini," kata Minghao, berusaha untuk membuat suara yang seceria mungkin.

.

 _"Kau masih tetap belajar sambil bekerja? Apa kau bisa kuliah sambil berjualan bunga?"_

.

"Aku hanya kerja part time. Mama dan Baba, bagaimana disana?"

 _._

 _"Sangat baik. Udara bersih. Para tetangga juga tetap baik seperti dulu. Kami tetap baik - baik saja di sini,"_

 _._

 _"Di belakang rumah kini ditumbuhi semak - semak. Ketika malam terlihat seperti hantu besar yang muncul,"_ Minghao tertawa mendengar ocehan ibunya.

.

 _"Jika kau di sini, pasti akan menyenangkan. Mama selalu mengkhawatirkanmu,"_

.

"Mama, aku tidak apa - apa. Kau tahu betapa senangnya aku sekarang? Aku sebentar lagi lulus kuliah, teman - temanku juga sangat baik padaku,"

.

Ia kembali meyakinkan ibunya..

"Aku baik - baik saja. Jadi Mama tidak perlu merasa khawatir,"

 _._

 _"Kau sendirian di sana.. kau pasti juga sering mengalami kesulitan, tapi kau harus selalu yakin satu hal, Hao. Ingatlah, 'Tuhan tidak akan memberimu kesulitan yang tidak bisa kau tangani,'"_

 _._

Minghao terdiam.

"Aku mengerti,"

.

 _"Ah, Babamu baru pulang, kau ingin bicara dengannya?"_

"Lain kali saja. Baba pasti sangat lelah, sampaikan saja salamku padanya,"

 _"Baiklah. Sampai nanti, Hao,"_

"Hm," sambungan telepon itu kemudian terputus.

.

Dan ketika ponsel itu diletakkan kembali di tempat semula, Minghao langsung memeluk kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana sembari menghela napas lelah.

Ia merasa, perasaannya malam ini selalu saja sama dengan malam yang sebelumnya.

.

Sendirian. Dan kesepian.

.

.

.

"Hao, tolong jaga toko ini sebentar! Aku ada keperluan mendadak dengan Jisoo, aku akan segera kembali,"

"Iya, hyung!"

Setelah berpesan seperti itu, Wonwoo keluar dari tokonya meninggalkan Minghao yang sedang melanjutkan pekerjaannya, mengerjakan tugas kuliah.

Minghao cukup sibuk minggu - minggu ini. Sebagai mahasiswa akhir yang akan lulus kuliah beberapa bulan lagi, ia dituntut untuk bekerja lebih keras agar bisa lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Dengan begitu ia bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik lagi dan membantu perekonomian keluarganya di China.

.

Ngomong - ngomong tentang orang tuanya, Minghao jadi merindukan mereka.

.

Sudah banyak tahun ia tidak bertemu dengan ayah dan ibunya. Selama ini ia hanya dapat berkomunikasi dengan mereka melalui telepon -seperti kemarin malam, mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik - baik saja setiap kali mereka menanyai keadaannya. Meskipun nyatanya ia memang sedang tidak baik - baik saja.

Minghao tidak mau menceritakan masalahnya pada mereka, karena ia tidak mau membuat keluarganya khawatir, selain itu ia juga selalu percaya dengan ucapan ibunya yang selalu dikatakan padanya sejak kecil.

 _'Tuhan tidak akan memberimu kesulitan yang tidak bisa kau tangani,'_

Dan ia akan terus percaya dengan itu.

.

Minghao menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran aneh yang melayang di otaknya dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

Selesai dengan tugasnya, ia kemudian beralih ke pekerjaan yang lainnya. Menata bunga - bunga yang berjejer di rak - rak besar, menyemprotnya dengan air, atau sekedar memasukkannya ke dalam pendingin agar bunga tersebut tidak cepat layu.

Meskipun Wonwoo tidak ada, ia tidak mau hanya duduk dan bermalas - malasan tanpa melakukan kegiatan apapun.

Ia bukanlah orang yang tidak tahu terima kasih. Pemuda emo itu sudah cukup baik hati mau memberinya pekerjaan.

.

KLING KLING

Mendengar suara bel, Minghao membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sekaligus menyapa pengunjung yang masuk.

.

"Sela-,"

.

Ucapannya seketika terhenti begitu ia melihat siapa pengunjung yang datang ke tempat itu..

.

Orang itu...

.

"Junhui-ge,"

.

"Hao,"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Makin ngga nyambung ya... -_-

Maafkan saya, saya hanya menuruti ide yang muncul di otak nista saya..

Saya sebenarnya ngga tega bikin The8 menderita di sini.. tapi entahlah saya kepengen.. #plak

Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun..

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

_KLING KLING_

 _Mendengar suara bel, Minghao membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sekaligus menyapa pengunjung yang masuk._

 _._

 _"Sela-,"_

 _._

 _Ucapannya seketika terhenti begitu ia melihat siapa pengunjung yang datang ke tempat itu.._

 _._

 _Orang itu..._

 _._

 _"Junhui-ge,"_

 _._

 _"Hao,"_

.

 _._

 _._

Chapter 3!

.

.

.

Memories supposed to fade, what's wrong with my heart?

Shake it off, let it go. Didn't think it be this hard

Should be strong, moving on

But I see you sometimes, I try to hide

What I feel inside and I turn around,

You're with 'her' now

I just can't figure it out

.

.

.

.

.

Minghao tidak mengharapkan reaksi terkejut itu dari pemuda yang selama bertahun - tahun ini mengisi relung hatinya.

Terutama ketika mata Jun bergerak turun menatap ke arah benda yang melingkar di leher jenjangnya.

.

 _Kalung itu.._

 _._

Dan seolah tersadar, tangan Minghao kemudian bergerak menutupi kalung berbandul setengah hati itu.

.

Ini tidak boleh seperti ini.

.

"A-Apa kabar, ge? Kau mau membeli bunga?" Minghao mencoba memulai pembicaraan dan bersikap biasa saja. Tapi yang terjadi ia malah nyaris tak mengenali suaranya sendiri.

Jun tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya.

"Aku... baik, kau sendiri?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat,"

.

 _'Aku sangat terluka, ge,'_

 _._

Mereka masih berpandangan.

.

"Aku ingin membeli bunga mawar,"

"Ah, ada di sini," Minghao berjalan ke rak yang terletak paling ujung.

"Di sini ada banyak jenisnya, kau bisa memilih,"

.

Suasana masih terasa canggung saat ini. Melihat Jun yang terlihat serius mengamati bunga mawar di depannya, membuat Minghao berpikir.

 _'Bunga itu.. pasti untuk Sojin,"_

 _._

Anggapan yang membuat hatinya tiba - tiba berdenyut nyeri.

.

"Kau pemilik toko ini?"

.

Kedipan polos di berikan Minghao.

"Huh? Aku bekerja di sini. Toko ini milik Wonwoo hyung,"

.

"Ah! Benarkah?"

.

Minghao mengangguk.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana kehidupanmu di Amerika?"

.

Jun menceritakan bagaimana kehidupannya di sana. Bagaimana tiba - tiba ia menjadi penyanyi. Semuanya, tanpa menyinggung pertunangannya dengan Sojin. Dan Minghao mendengarkan dengan cermat.

Tidak butuh waktu lama kecanggungan yang semula melingkupi di antara dua namja yang dulu pernah menjalin kasih itu mencair.

Menggali kembali perasaan asing yang selama ini terkubur jauh di relung hati masing - masing.

Dan dapat Minghao rasakan jika pandangan Jun ke arahnya tetap sama seperti dulu.

.

Lembut. Dan penuh perhatian.

.

Ya Tuhan, bolehkah ia berharap kembali?

.

Sekuat tenaga Minghao menahan gelegak di hatinya. Dia sangat ingin memeluk Jun dan menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya selama ini. Betapa menderitanya ia tanpa ada Jun di sisinya. Tapi ia bukanlah orang yang terbiasa mengekspresikan emosinya dengan cara yang memalukan seperti itu.

Terlebih lagi pemuda ini bukan miliknya lagi, ia akan menjadi milik orang lain.

.

Ya, sebuah fakta sederhana yang mengiris hati.

.

Cukup lama mereka mengobrol, hingga akhirnya Jun melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi,"

Dari nada bicaranya, Minghao dapat merasakan gurat kekecewaan di sana.

"Aku mengerti,"

.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku harus membayar bunga ini" Jun mengeluarkan dompetnya menyerahkan beberapa lembar won ke Minghao. Setelah itu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas tebal berwarna baby blue.

"Ehm, kalau kau ingin menghubungiku, ini nomorku,"

.

Dan ketika Minghao menerima kartu nama itu dari tangan Jun, ia tahu jika perasaan di dalam hatinya semakin mengkhianatinya.

.

.

.

Minghao merasa gelisah saat ini, meski angin semilir dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka dan suasana kamarnya mampu mengirimnya ketenangan. Tetap saja, rasanya tidak ada yang bisa menenangkan hatinya saat ini.

Di meja depannya kini tegeletak kartu nama yang baru saja di berikan Jun tadi siang. Kartu nama itulah yang membuat peperangan sejak tadi berlangsung dalam dirinya. Dan kartu nama itu juga yang membuat perjuangan Minghao untuk melupakan Jun menjadi kian berat.

Tangan kanannya meremas ponsel miliknya yang ia genggam sedari tadi, untuk meredam hasrat keinginannya menghubungi namja China itu.

.

Walaupun pada akhirnya ia mengesampingkan akal sehatnya dan menuruti perasaannya. Jamarinya perlahan mengetik sebuah kalimat di layar ponselnya. Kalimat yang mewakili semua perasaannya pada Jun selama ini.

.

'Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu, ge,'

.

Kalimat itu langsung dihapus oleh Minghao ketika ingatannya tiba - tiba melayang jauh kembali ke minggu - minggu yang lalu. Ingatannya tertuju pada wajah yeoja yang digandeng Jun waktu pertama mereka bertemu.

Wajah yang cantik, riang dan terkesan penuh percaya diri itu tanpa ampun mengobrak - abrik pertahanan dan kepercayaan diri Minghao pada Jun.

.

Dan jemarinya kembali menari di layar keypadnya, mengetik sebuah kalimat yang memang seharusnya ia sampaikan pada Jun. Dan mengirimkannya.

.

.

Belum sempat namja itu meletakkan ponselnya, benda itu berbunyi kembali karena ada panggilan masuk.

.

"Ne, Wonwoo-hyung?"

.

 _"Kau bisa ke tokoku sekarang? Seungchol dan yang lainnya sedang di sini,"_

 _._

"Arra, aku akan kesana sekarang,"

.

.

.

Jun terdiam menatap bunga mawar merah yang ada di genggaman Sojin. Melihat bunga itu, ia jadi teringat Minghao. Setelah bertemu dengannya tadi, entah mengapa tiba - tiba perasaan Jun terasa aneh. Dalam hatinya ketika melihat wajah imut itu, ia merasa hangat dan sedikit...

.

Sakit?

.

Terutama ketika melihat ke arah mata bening namja imut itu. Ia seolah dapat melihat bagaimana perasaan Minghao padanya.

.

Jun tidak menyangka jika ia harus bertemu kembali dengan namja yang pernah bersamanya dulu.

Bahkan Jun tadi juga sempat melihat ke arah leher Minghao. Di leher itu melingkar sebuah kalung yang sama dengan miliknya dulu. Minghao masih memakainya.

Dan yang membuatnya merasa jahat adalah ketika ia belum pernah menghubungi Minghao, atau memutuskan hubungannya. Ia sudah berani muncul di hadapannya dengan menggandeng yeoja lain.

Katai saja Jun itu tidak tahu diri, karena telah menghancurkan perasaan Minghao yang selalu mewarnai harinya dulu. Hanya karena bertemu dengan yeoja yang mampu membuatnya kembali merasa jatuh cinta, ia mempertaruhkan kesetiaannya pada namja imut itu.

Dan rasa bersalah kini seolah tumbuh di dalam hatinya. Ketika Jun melihat jauh ke dalam mata namja itu yang seolah mengatakan padanya tentang bagaimana luka yang selama ini ia sebabkan.

.

Terlihat begitu menyakitkan.

.

"Oppa!" Jun tergeragap dan memandang wajah cantik Sojin yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku bicara!" Katanya merajuk.

.

"Ah.. mian. Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

.

Dan setelah itu, Sojin terus bercerita panjang lebar tentang rencana pernikahan mereka, undangan, baju pengantin, dan di mana mereka akan tinggal yang hanya di tanggapi dengan gumaman singkat dari Jun. Ia sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk menanggapi kekasihnya hari ini.

Drrt.. Drrt..

.

Jun mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dan menemukan sebuah pesan dari nomor asing yang masuk.

.

'Ku harap kau selalu bahagia, ge. - Minghao'

.

Seharusnya Jun merasa bahagia ketika mendapat pesan tersebut. Tapi justru perasaan sedih yang menghampirinya. Ia tidak mengharapkan kalimat seperti itu dari Minghao. Selain itu keraguan juga tiba - tiba melanda hatinya. Ia ragu tentang perasaannya pada Sojin. Ia ragu tentang pernikahannya yang dua minggu lagi akan berlangsung.

.

.

"Kenapa, oppa?"

"Aniya, aku ke kamar mandi sebentar," kata Jun sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Ketika punggung Jun menghilang di balik tembok restoran itu, tangan Sojin meraih ponsel kekasihnya yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja. Sojin ingin tahu hal apa yang membuat Jun tiba - tiba terlihat bersedih.

'Ku harap kau selalu bahagia, ge. - Minghao' kening Sojin mengernyit ketika membaca pesan itu.

.

Siapa Minghao?

.

Apa mungkin...

.

Bibir mungil yeoja cantik itu tersenyum miring ketika tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Matanya melirik sekitarnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan balasan untuk Minghao. Dan seringaiannya semakin terlihat licik begitu jemarinya mengetuk tombol 'sent'.

.

.

.

SVT Florist benar - benar terlihat ramai malam ini. Padahal di sana hanya ada dua belas orang, tapi terdengar sangat berisik. Terutama dari Trio Mood Maker -Dokyeom, Seungkwan, dan Hoshi-.

Hoshi tengah mengatai - ngatai Seungkwan tentang tubuhnya yang sedikit membesar.

"Karena tugas kuliah yang padat, kita semua terlihat kurus, tapi kenapa kau malah membengkak?"

.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang bernada ejekan tersebut, namja Boo itu tiba - tiba memijit pipinya dengan ujung sendok. "Aku kan tidur," ia beralasan.

"Hyung, jangan menghina Seungkwanku!"

Vernon yang merasa tidak terima jika kekasihnya di hina, langsung memeluk Seungkwan dari samping.

"Seungkwan memang gendut, tapi aku tetap mencintainya,"

"Ya! Berarti kau juga sependapat dengan mereka,"

"Hehe, mian. Tapi kenyataannya kau memang sedikit gendut,"

"Sembarangan,"

.

Drrt.. Drrt..

.

Minghao yang tengah tersenyum mendengar gurauan pasangan aneh itu tiba - tiba mendapati ponselnya yang kembali bergetar.

Dihidupkannya layar benda putih itu dan ia menemukan sebuah pesan balasan dari Jun. Tiba - tiba saja kegugupan melanda dirinya ketika akan membuka pesan singkat itu. Khawatir tentang hal - hal yang tidak di inginkan terjadi.

Dan kekhawatirannya memang terbukti.

.

'Aku tidak pernah menginginkan doa darimu. Jadi jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi, karena aku malas melihatmu,'

.

Nyut.

.

Hatinya tiba - tiba berdenyut ngilu.

.

Kalimat itu membuat Minghao tertegun cukup lama.

Sebelum dengan sempoyongan bangun dari kursinya lalu berjalan seperti robot meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa diketahui yang lainnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Makin kesini kenapa makin gaje ya. Emang saya kesulitan bikin konfliknya...

Tapi sudahlah..

Mohon kritik dan sarannya.. #bow


	4. Chapter 4

_'Aku tidak pernah menginginkan do'a darimu. Jadi jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi, karena aku malas melihatmu,'_

 _._

 _Nyut._

 _._

 _Hatinya tiba - tiba berdenyut ngilu._

 _._

 _Kalimat itu membuat Minghao tertegun cukup lama._

 _Sebelum dengan sempoyongan bangun dari kursinya lalu berjalan seperti robot meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa diketahui yang lainnya._

.

.

Chapter 4!

.

.

.

Tell me why you so hard to forget don't remind me

And not over it tell me why

I can seem to face the truth, i just to little too not over you

.

.

.

Minghao tengah menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin kamar mandi. Menyelami segala kekurangan yang membuat Jun mampu berpaling darinya selama ini. Mengamati wajah di depannya yang semakin hari terlihat semakin tirus, mata yang berkantung dan sembab.

.

Dan di saat begini, ia jadi teringat tentang ucapan ibunya waktu itu.

 _'Tuhan tidak akan memberimu kesulitan hidup yang tidak bisa kau tangani,'_

Setelah mengalami kejadian ini, entah mengapa hatinya tiba - tiba meragukan kalimat tersebut.

 _'Mama.._

 _Kau berbohong padaku, kan?_

 _Dulu kau mengatakan Tuhan tidak akan memberiku kesulitan yang tidak bisa kutangani._

 _Tapi sekarang itu tidak benar bagiku._

 _Aku merasa seperti tidak bisa menahan beban yang telah jatuh di bahuku._

 _._

 _Terasa kasar._

 _._

 _Dan sangat kejam._

 _._

 _Mama..._

 _Aku sudah merasa bahagia bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Sekarang, aku harus kembali mengucapkan selamat tinggal._

 _Aku tahu dia bukan lagi milikku._

 _Tapi aku tidak mau memaksanya berbagi._

 _Dan aku juga tidak mau membangun kebahagiaan di atas air mata orang lain._

 _Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

 _._

Minghao benar - benar tidak sanggup lagi. Pesan singkat dari Jun tadi telah merobohkan pertahanan terakhir yang dimilikinya.

"Hiks.. hiks..."

Suara tangisnya pecah, membelah kesunyian di kamar mandi itu. Menangis termangu - mangu, layaknya anak kecil yang ditinggal pergi ibunya. Ia tidak peduli jika nanti suara tangisnya akan didengar oleh teman - temannya di luar sana. Ia hanya merasa hatinya benar - benar terasa sakit saat ini.

Tubuh mungil itu perlahan merosot, jatuh ke lantai kamar mandi yang terasa dingin menusuk kulitnya. Minghao memandang lantai kamar mandi yang lembab di depannya, dan sekelebat ingatannya tentang Jun dan Sojin terngiang kembali.

Membayangkan bagaimana Jun akan hidup bahagia bersama orang lain. Seakan menorehkan lingkaran luka yang semakin besar dan menukik. Sudah pasti ia tidak akan sanggup melihatnya.

Meskipun ia tahu jika hati Jun sudah tidak lagi untuknya, tetap saja ketika ia menerima pesan yang menyakitkan tersebut, sungguh menusuk - nusuk hati.

Suara tangisan Minghao terdengar semakin menyayat hati. Membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan merasa iba.

.

.

Dan pada saat yang sama, Wonwoo tiba - tiba sudah ada di depan pintu kamar mandi. Terdiam menatap makhluk mungil di lantai dingin itu yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Minghao-ya... kau..."

.

"Hyung! Aku... aku pikir, aku akan mati..."

Minghao bicara tergagap, dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di kedua sisi mukanya. Tangannya mencengkeram dadanya dengan erat.

"Tolong aku... aku tidak mau terus seperti ini..."

Wonwoo mendekat menghampiri Minghao.

"Jebal..."

Sudah lama Wonwoo mengenal Minghao, dan ini pertama kalinya ia melihatnya menangis. Minghao yang selalu terlihat kuat dan tegar, kini terlihat begitu rapuh dan menyedihkan.

.

.

.

Wonwoo memandang Minghao yang masih berjongkok diam di kamar mandi. Penampilannya benar - benar berantakan. Mata yang merah dan sembab, dengan pipi yang masih terdapat jejak air mata. Tangisnya sudah berhenti, hanya sesekali suara senggukan keluar dari bibirnya. Persis seperti anak kecil yang baru selesai menangis.

"Kau mau keluar dengan kondisi seperti ini?"

Minghao tetap diam tidak menjawab. Membuat namja emo itu menghela napas lelah.

.

"Wonwoo hyung! Kau lihat Minghao?" Seperti hantu, tiba - tiba saja Mingyu sudah berdiri di belakang Wonwoo. Membuatnya terkejut dan secara refleks berjongkok di hadapan Minghao. Berusaha untuk menutupi wajah sembabnya dari pandangan Mingyu. Wonwoo tahu namja China itu tidak suka di perhatikan dengan kondisi seperti itu. Sementara Minghao sendiri mengalihkan wajahnya berusaha menghindari tatapan Mingyu.

"Oh, kau di sini rupanya, Hao," kata Mingyu, kemudian menatap mereka berdua dengan bingung, "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Dengan isyarat tangannya Wonwoo berusaha menjelaskan pada Mingyu tanpa bersuara, _'Kau jangan tanya - tanya. Minghao benar - benar sedih sekarang,'_

Seolah memahami apa yang dikatakan Wonwoo, Mingyu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat, "Yang lain baru saja pulang. Tadi mereka sempat menanyai 'dimana Minghao? Kenapa tiba - tiba menghilang?' Aku jawab saja 'dia sedang ada keperluan',"

Minghao menghela napas dan tiba - tiba berdiri membuat Wonwoo mengikutinya berdiri, "Kalau begitu aku juga mau pulang,"

.

Mereka kemudian berjalan bersama menuju teras toko, "Kau mau kuantar?"

"Aku baik - baik saja, Gyu," ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mingyu dan ganti memandang Wonwoo, "Gomawo. Aku juga minta maaf akhir - akhir ini banyak menyusahkan kalian,"

"Kau kenapa tiba - tiba berkata begitu?"

Minghao menggeleng sembari tersenyum tipis "Aniya. Aku pulang," setelah berkata begitu ia kemudian berlalu dari situ. Dan ketika tubuh kecil itu lenyap di belokan tokonya, Wonwoo dan Mingyu saling berpandangan.

"Ucapannya aneh sekali,"

"Aku juga merasa begitu, hyung. Tapi semoga saja ia tidak melakukan hal yang aneh - aneh,"

.

.

.

Pagi itu, di tengah hiruk pikuk kota Seoul, Jun tengah mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Menyelip kendaraan yang menghalangi jalannya. Karena tujuannya hanya ingin menemui seseorang sekarang, seseorang yang mungkin saja sedang menangis karena ulahnya.

'Xu Minghao, sungguh bukan aku yang mengirim pesan itu,'

Tadi pagi ketika bangun tidur, Jun bermaksud untuk memeriksa ponselnya. Siapa tahu saja ada pesan atau panggilan yang masuk yang belum ia terima. Namun entah karena iseng atau apa, namja itu tiba - tiba memeriksa kotak pesan terkirim dan menemukan sebuah pesan asing yang terkirim ke nomor Minghao.

 _'Aku tidak pernah menginginkan doa darimu. Jadi jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi, karena aku malas melihatmu,'_

Jun mengingat - ingat, siapa kiranya seseorang yang berani melakukan hal tersebut. Dan ingatannya langsung tertuju pada Sojin. Kemarin setelah mendapat pesan dari Minghao, ia langsung meletakkan ponselnya di meja sebelum menuju ke kamar mandi.

Sudah pasti pelakunya adalah dia. Karena Jun paham betul bagaimana sifatnya ketika sesuatu yang sudah menjadi miliknya, diusik oleh orang lain.

Dalam hatinya Jun terus merutuki keteledorannya meletakkan ponselnya sembarang tempat. Minghao pasti akan salah paham dengannya.

.

Jun menepikan mobilnya di depan toko bunga Wonwoo. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada tempat ini, karena mungkin saja namja itu sedang berada di sini. Di hari Minggu ini, Minghao libur kuliah. Dan SVT Florist tetap buka.

.

KLING - KLING.

.

Pandangannya menelusuri seluruh bagian toko tersebut, berharap menemukan yang dia cari. Tapi yang ia temui hanyalah Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang sedang berduaan.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan nada tidak suka.

"Di mana Minghao?"

"Cih, untuk apa kau mencarinya? Kau mau membuatnya menangis lagi?"

Dahi Jun berkerut saat mendengar pertanyaan sengit dari Wonwoo.

"Menangis? Minghao menangis?"

"Kau ti- Wah.. aku tidak tahan lagi sekarang!" Wonwoo kemudian berdiri. Kedua tangannya dia letakkan di pinggang.

"Lihatlah, kau bahkan tidak tahu tentang kondisinya. Seharusnya Minghao mendengarkan saranku dulu, tidak ada gunanya ia mengingat namja yang bahkan sampai sekarangpun sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hidupnya,"

"Oh, betapa malangnya sahabatku, jika kau ingin memanfaatkan perasaan orang, seharusnya gunakan pada orang lain! Kenapa kau melakukannya pada sahabatku yang baik!? Karena kau, dia sekarang seperti orang yang tidak pernah bisa merasakan kebahagiaan di sisa hidupnya!?"

"Hyung, sudahlah," melihat kekasihnya yang sudah mulai naik darah, Mingyu berusaha menenangkannya. Tapi sepertinya Wonwoo tidak mendengarkan dan mulai meneruskan meluapkan emosinya.

"Karena kau, selama lima tahun ini Minghao harus hidup menderita! Setiap hari seperti orang bodoh menanti - nanti kedatanganmu, berusaha menutup - nutupi mata sembabnya setiap kali aku menanyakan kondisinya! Kau tidak tahu hal itu?! Ah, kau tentu tidak tahu karena yang ada di otakmu selama ini hanya Sojin yang cantik itu!"

Otak Jun seketika memproses dengan kecepatan penuh.

Jadi benar apa yang dia duga selama ini? Minghao menderita karena dirinya.

Oh, bodoh sekali kau Wen Junhui.

"Lalu, di mana Minghao sekarang?"

"Lupakan saja. Dia tidak akan mau bertemu denganmu," Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jun.

"Wonwoo-ya! Kumohon. Jangan sampai aku menyesal untuk yang kedua kalinya,"

Dan pemuda itu tetap terdiam.

"Anu.. dia tidak ke sini hari ini, hyung, mungkin dia di rumahnya,"

"Gomawo, Gyu,"

.

KLING - KLING

.

Setelah Jun keluar dari tokonya, Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mingyu.

"Kenapa kau memberi tahunya keberadaan Minghao sekarang, Gyu?"

"Tidak ada salahnya, hyung. Siapa tahu Jun menyadari kesalahannya dan bisa membuatnya kembali bahagia," ujar Mingyu. Tangannya menarik Wonwoo untuk duduk kembali.

"Kau yakin? Dia bahkan akan segera menikah,"

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja..." Mingyu menjeda ucapannya sambil melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Wonwoo.

"Saat aku melihat tatapan matanya tadi, sepertinya itu adalah tatapan seseorang yang penuh penyesalan dan patah hati,"

.

.

.

Di sinilah Jun berada sekarang. Berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup sederhana dengan pagar batu di depannya.

Sudah hampir lima tahun ia tidak kemari.

Namun rasanya masih sama. Terasa menyenangkan.

Tangannya terangkat, hendak memencet bel kalau saja tidak sesuatu yang menginterupsinya.

"Cari siapa, Nak?"

Jun menolehkan kepalanya. Dan di sampingnya berdiri seorang ahjumma yang sedang membawa kantong plastik besar. Sepertinya ia baru selesai belanja, karena Jun melihat sebuah lobak menyembul dari kantong plastiknya.

"Eeh... maaf apa benar ini rumah Xu Minghao?" Jun mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa kau temannya?"

Kelihatannya ahjumma ini tidak mengenali dirinya.

"N-ne,"

"Oh, benar ini rumahnya. Tapi, sepertinya sekarang ia sedang pergi,"

"Pergi? Pergi kemana?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tadi saat aku menjemur pakaian, aku melihatnya membawa sebuah koper besar. Mungkin saja dia akan pulang kampung, dia kan dari China,"

Penjelasan dari ahjumma tadi sontak membuat balon harapan yang ada di dalam tubuh Jun bocor.

Minghao akan pergi? Karena dirinya?

"Maaf, kira - kira kapan dia pergi?"

Ahjumma itu terlihat berpikir, "Aku tidak tahu pasti, sekitar jam setengah sembilan, mungkin,"

Jun melirik arlojinya. Sekitar dua jam yang lalu.

Berarti ada kemungkinan Minghao masih ada di bandara.

Tapi di bandara yang mana?

"Khamsahamnida, Eommonim," Jun membungkukan badannya singkat. Setelah itu ia langsung berlari ke mobilnya. Dan mengendarai dengan kecepatan penuh, menuju bandara terdekat.

.

.

.

Jun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling bandara itu, berharap menemukan yang ia cari. Walaupun sebenarnya namja itu tidak yakin dengan keberadaannya. Tapi entah mengapa hatinya mengatakan jika Minghao masih di sini.

Pandangan heran sekaligus kagum dari orang - orang yang ada di situ tidak ia hiraukan. Sorot tajamnya masih terus mencari sosok Minghao dari sekian ribu orang yang ada di sana.

 _'Hao, kumohon jangan pergi. Aku belum menebus semua dosaku padamu,_ ' batinnya pilu.

.

.

Jun kini telah sampai di eskalator menuju lantai dua. Area itu cukup sepi dengan satu dua orang yang berlalu lalang di sana, mengingat sebagian besar orang telah ada di area keberangkatan tadi.

.

"Oppa!" Kaki Jun sudah hampir melangkah ke eskalator tersebut ketika sebuah menyapa telinganya.

"Sojin-ah!"

Yeoja itu ada di sini.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

Sojin langsung mendekati Jun dan melingkarkan tangannya di lengan calon suaminya. Mengajaknya menaiki eskalator tersebut.

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Ternyata kau di sini," katanya sambil cemberut.

Bagaimana ia bisa semudah itu menemukannya di sini? Apa Sojin mengikutinya?

"Kenapa kau di sini, oppa? Harusnya kita sekarang pergi memilih cincin pernikahan kita,"

Oh, bahkan Jun lupa jika ia akan menikahi yeoja ini.

"Mian Sojin-ah, sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa,"

"Wae? Kau sudah janji padaku. Aku tidak mau tahu apapun alasanmu, pokoknya kau harus menemaniku hari ini,"

Jun hanya menghela napas saat mendengar omelan Sojin. Rasanya memuakkan sekali. Bagaimana ia bisa mencari Minghao kalau Sojin terus menempelinya seperti ini.

.

Ketika tangga eskalator yang mereka pijak telah sampai di tengah - tengah, Jun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebelah kanannya. Di sebelahnya juga ada sebuah eskalator yang mengarah turun ke lantai satu. Eskalator tersebut terlihat kosong karena tidak ada orang yang menaikinya.

.

Tunggu!

.

Tapi sepertinya eskalator tersebut tidak kosong. Karena tepat detik itu juga ketika Jun dan Sojin telah sampai di lantai dua, Jun berpapasan dengan Minghao yang akan turun ke lantai satu. Ia tidak membawa kopernya, hanya sebuah tas yang melingkar di punggungnya.

Jun terus menatapnya, dan sepertinya Minghao paham akan keberadaannya dan Sojin. Karena ketika iris hitamnya bertemu dengan iris hitam Jun, dengan cepat namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Seolah tidak mengenalinya.

Dan yang membuat hati Jun terasa berdenyut adalah saat ia melihat ke leher Minghao, di leher itu tidak terlihat kalung yang selalu dia pakai. Kalung couple yang satunya lagi ada pada Jun, Minghao tidak lagi memakainya.

.

Berarti Minghao menyerah dengan cintanya.

.

"Oppa!" Jun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sojin yang terlihat kesal, "Ayo kita beli cincin!"

.

Ia kemudian kembali menatap punggung Minghao yang hampir lenyap di tangga eskalator menuju lantai satu.

.h

Jun benar - benar bimbang sekarang.

.

Minghao yang terluka karena ulahnya.

.

Sojin yang meminta untuk segera dinikahi.

.

Tiba - tiba sebuah suara asing merasukinya.

 _'Jalan ini, kau sendiri yang memilihnya Jun!'_

 _._

 _._

Ia harus membuat keputusan.

.

.

SET

"Mianhae Sojin-ah,"

Dengan satu hentakan pelan, tangan kanan Jun melepas tangan kanan Sojin yang melingkar di lengan kirinya.

"Oppa, apa maksudmu... kau.." Sojin terlihat sangat terkejut, dengan tindakannya. Dan Jun sama sekali tidak takut tentang akibat yang akan ia timbulkan nantinya. Ia harus membuat keputusan, agar nantinya tidak ada lagi orang yang akan terluka karenanya.

"Pernikahan ini lebih baik kita batalkan,"

.

PLAK

.

Sebuah tamparan mendarat telak di pipi kirinya. Tidak begitu sakit, hanya saja terlihat memalukan. Namun ia diam saja karena ia tahu, jika ini semua salahnya. Ia yang mengawali semua drama ini.

"KAU BRENGSEK, WEN JUNHUI!"

"Jongmal Mianhae, Sojin-ah! Aku harus melakukan ini! Aku harus mempertahankan, apa yang perlu dipertahankan!" Jun membalikkan badannya berjalan meninggalkan Sojin ke eskalator yang menuju ke lantai satu. Berusaha menulikan segala teriakan dan umpatan Sojin padanya.

Dia harus mengejar Minghao dan menjelaskan semuanya.

.

.

.

Jun mengumpat dalam hati ketika sosok Minghao kembali tidak ia temukan.

Kemana ia pergi?

Setelah melihatnya tadi, Jun yakin Minghao pasti akan semakin terluka.

Tiba - tiba saja Jun menyesali semua perbuatannya di masa lalu. Seandainya saja dulu ia bisa menjaga diri lebih baik, mungkin satu hal itu tidak akan pernah ia lakukan.

Berpaling.

Bagaimana ia bisa seperti ini?

Bayangan wajah Minghao yang sembab dan lelah terus berlompatan di pikiran Jun. Kedua tangannya sudah sejak tadi berkeringat.

.

.

 _"Pesawat KOREAN AIR 6705 jurusan Tiongkok, lima belas menit lagi akan segera lepas landas. Dimohon para penumpang untuk segera memasuki pesawat tersebut. Terima kasih"_

Jun tahu ia harus segera menemukan Minghao sebelum pesawat itu lepas landas. Tapi matanya belum menemukan keberadaan namja itu. Sementara perasaan kalutnya semakin kuat menyergap dadanya.

Namja tampan itu menarik napas lagi.

.

TRING

.

Saat hampir putus asa mencari keberadaan Minghao, gendang telinga Jun menangkap suatu bunyi benda jatuh tepat di belakangnya.

Jun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan Minghao yang sedang membungkuk mengambil kalungnya yang terjatuh. Tas yang tersampir di punggung tidak ada, berarti namja itu baru saja meletakkannya di tempat penitipan barang.

Ia benar - benar akan pergi.

"Minghao,"

Minghao yang baru saja menegakkan tubuhnya, menoleh menatap Jun. Terlihat tertegun seakan baru saja ketahuan mencuri. Ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya berusaha melarikan diri dari Jun.

 _'Aku tidak akan membuang waktu lagi,'_

Dengan cepat Jun mengejar Minghao dan diraihnya lengan mungil itu. Membalikan tubuh Minghao menghadap ke arahnya.

"Hao, kumohon,"

Genggaman tangan Jun semakin erat ketika Minghao memberontak.

"Lepaskan,"

"Dengarkan aku dulu,"

Sorot tajam Jun melihat sekeliling, ribuan pasang mata menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Ia beralih menatap Minghao yang terlihat tidak nyaman.

.

Ini tidak bagus.

.

Jun kemudian menyeret Minghao menuju ke tempat tersepi di bandara itu. Tanpa mempedulikan ratapan Minghao yang meminta di lepaskan.

.

Ketika sudah sampai di bagian yang tersepi, Jun segera memojokkan tubuh Minghao di tembok dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak lihat tatapan mereka tadi! Karena hal ini, aku tidak ingin ada hubungan denganmu! Bagaimana jika nanti terjadi skandal?! Lepaskan aku!" Namun pegangan tangan Jun pada lengannya tetap menguat.

"Jangan pergi! Dengarkan!"

"Dengarkan aku, Hao. Jangan sampai kau membuatku menyesal untuk kedua kalinya. Kau sudah salah paham dengan pesan yang ku kirimkan kemarin. Itu-"

"Aku salah paham!? Katakan padaku! Apa yang aku salah mengerti?! Jelas - jelas kau yang mengirim pesan itu! Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kau muak melihatku! Lalu kau yang berjanji dulu bahwa kita akan kembali bersama setelah kau pulang dari Amerika! Dan saat itu, kau juga yang mengingkari janji itu! KAU JAHAT WEN JUNHUI!"

"KAU BENAR!" Jun berteriak, meluapkan rasa frustasinya. Membuat Minghao sedikit menciut ketakutan.

"Kau sangat benar, Xu Minghao! Karena itu, aku memutuskan ikatanku dengan Sojin,"

"Mwo?"

"Aku membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Sojin. Karena aku menyadari semua kesalahan yang telah kulakukan padamu dulu. Aku berpaling," sesaat Jun terdiam. Mencoba meredam gejolak di hatinya.

"Saat itu aku merasa frustasi karena jauh darimu. Dan aku mencoba mengatasinya dengan memacari Sojin. Meskipun kuakui aku menyukainya, bahkan aku sempat akan menikahinya. Tapi aku merasa jika hatiku selalu menuju padamu. Hingga akhirnya aku sadar jika di hatiku hanya ada dirimu. Kini, aku tidak mau melakukan kesalahan lagi,"

Ketika Jun mengatakan hal ini, Minghao menggelengkan kepalanya. Merasa sulit mempercayai perkataannya.

"Aku tahu, aku hanyalah pengingat masa lalu yang buruk untukmu. Dan aku ingin menebus semua kesalahanku padamu, karena perasaanku padamu masih tetap sama seperti dulu, Hao," Jun menatap wajah Minghao. Wajah yang selalu terlihat imut. Lembut. Dan ceria. Kini rautnya dipenuhi kelelahan, seolah baru saja menempuh perjalanan berkilo - kilo meter.

"Bohong!" Ucap Minghao kemudian.

"Aku bersungguh - sungguh!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pesan yang kau balas kemarin?"

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya. Aku berani bersumpah!" Sebenarnya Jun ingin mengatakan Sojinlah yang melakukannya, namun ia tidak mau menjelek - jelekkannya. Bagaimanapun juga yeoja itu pernah bersamanya dulu.

"Hao..."

Minghao kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jangan buat aku berharap kembali, ge, sudah cukup aku terluka selama ini,"

.

Jun meraih tangan kanan Minghao yang masih memegang kalungnya. Kemudian tangannya yang lain bergerak menuju lehernya sendiri. Mengeluarkan sebuah kalung yang berbentuk sama dengan milik Minghao dari dalam sweaternya. Kalung berbentuk setengah hati.

"Aku juga masih menyimpan ini,"

.

TES

.

Satu air mata menuruni pipi Minghao saat melihat Jun masih memakai kalung itu.

"Kumohon, Hao. Jika aku menyakitimu lagi..."

Jun menarik napas dan memandang mata Minghao semakin dalam, "Aku siap mati untukmu,"

.

Setelah itu ia menarik Minghao ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekap tubuh rapuh itu dengan sangat erat. Dan dapat Jun rasakan jika tangan Minghao balas memeluk pinggangnya.

.

"Jangan buat aku terluka lagi, ge. Aku mohon padamu," mendengar ucapan Minghao barusan, Jun melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajah Minghao yang masih basah.

"Hao, kau..."

"Jujur, aku masih meragukanmu. Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku lagi nanti. Tapi saat aku melihat kau menyimpan kalung ini, entah mengapa semua keraguan itu lenyap. Dan aku benci ini. Aku benci dengan perasaanku yang begitu mudahnya luluh hanya karena kau, ge,"

"Jadi..." sebenarnya Jun sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi setelahnya, tapi ia masih ingin memastikan.

Minghao tersenyum, "Bagaimana jika aku membuka hatiku dan memulainya lagi denganmu. Apa kau akan menyakitiku lagi?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Hao,"

Senyuman lebar terpatri di bibir Jun, tangannya menggengam tangan Minghao. Mengambil kalungnya dan memasangkan kembali di tempat yang seharusnya.

.

"Jadi, kau juga masih mencintaiku?"

Minghao terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Jun, membuat namja tampan itu tertawa, "Ayo, jawab,"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya. Berusaha untuk mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Berarti kita bisa kembali berhubungan seperti dulu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, kau ini menyebalkan," wajahnya terlihat semakin merah padam.

.

Jun mengusap pipi merona Minghao dengan lembut, "Mengapa kau tiba - tiba menjadi pemalu? Kau baru mengakui bahwa kau akan membuka hatimu untukku. Jika aku ingin kembali memulai sebuah hubungan demi seseorang, orang itu haruslah kau, Minghao,"

"Jadi, bisakah kita mencobanya kembali?" Tanyanya lagi.

Minghao menatap iris hitam Jun dan tersenyum, "Arraseo,"

"YAAAYYY!" Teriakan Jun langsung membuat Minghao melotot, tangannya berusaha menutup mulut Jun.

"Diam! Seseorang akan mendengarnya!"

"DIAM? TIDAK ADA SEORANGPUN DI SINI! XU MINGHAO AKHIRNYA KEMBALI MENERIMA CINTAKU! Setelah berkata begitu, Jun kemudian memeluk Minghao dan memutar - memutar tubuh mungilnya.

.

"Hentikan, ge!"

.

Jun menghentikan aksinya dan menurunkan tubuh Minghao di lantai, membuatnya terhuyung ke belakang. Namun tidak sampai terjatuh karena Jun tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya masih menetap di pinggang Minghao.

"Aku tidak akan pernah lagi melukai perasaanmu, Hao. Aku bersumpah,"

Lalu Jun membungkam bibir Minghao dengan bibirnya. Melumatnya dengan lembut. Membuat tangan Minghao yang tadinya bertengger di kedua lengannya secara perlahan naik dan mengalung di lehernya.

Merasakan kembali rasa yang pernah tertinggal selama lima tahun lamanya. Dan dapat Jun rasakan jika bibir Minghao masih sama seperti dulu. Lembut dan manis.

Tubuh mungil itu mundur dan menabrak pelan tembok di belakangnya akibat dorongan Jun.

.

Baru saja Jun akan memperdalam ciumannya, secara tiba - tiba Minghao mendorong dadanya sehingga tautan bibirnya terlepas.

"Ada apa, Hao?" Tanyanya kesal. Sudah banyak tahun ia tidak menikmati bibir itu. Dan kini, saat ia sudah bisa merasakannya kembali, dengan paksa Minghao melepasnya.

"Ge, suara pesawat terbang. Kau dengar itu?" jari telunjuk Minghao terangkat, menunjuk ke atas.

"Ck, aku tahu. Lalu kenapa?"

"Koperku ada di pesawat itu!"

"Hanya itu?"

Minghao menatap Jun tidak percaya, "Mwo? Kau bilang hanya itu? Semua bajuku ada di koper itu! Bagaimana jika aku nanti akan ganti baju?"

"Memangnya siapa suruh kau memakai acara pergi dari rumah dan membawa semua bajumu, huh?"

"Ya! Ini semua gara - gara kau tahu! Kau yang membuatku menangis dan ingin pergi dari sini! Lagipula jika aku tidak berusaha pulang kampung, aku tidak yakin ini akan berakhir seperti ini," di akhir kalimatnya Minghao memelankan suaranya, membuat Jun tersenyum. Ia kembali mendekati kekasih barunya itu dan mengecup keningnya dengan lembut.

"Arraseo, aku minta maaf. Dan aku juga berterima kasih padamu. Untuk baju... kau mungkin bisa memakai bajuku dulu, sementara aku akan membelikanmu nanti. Bagaimana?"

Minghao mengangguk pasrah sambil merengut, "Bajuku..." ratapnya.

.

Yah, akhirnya kedua kalung berbentuk setengah hati itu dapat bersatu kembali dan menjadi sebuah kalung hati yang utuh.

.

.

.

Kedua manusia yang baru saja kembali menjalin kasih itu saling bercanda dan tertawa bersama, tanpa menyadari jika ada seseorang yang menatap mereka dari kejauhan dengan pandangan tidak suka. Mata orang itu terlihat semakin memicing berbahaya saat pandangannya tertuju pada namja yang lebih kecil.

"Jun bahkan tidak pernah sebahagia itu saat bersamaku. Xu Minghao, kau lihat saja nanti. Kau akan tahu akibatnya," desisnya sinis.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Review juseyo!

.

Di chap ini endingnya sengaja saya bikin agak bahagia. Karena biar the8nya ngga keliatan sedih terus. Terus Junnya juga ngga keliatan jahat. Tapi kok kayaknya ngga begitu nyambung ya...

Tapi biarlah... ff ini mungkin selesai dua chap lagi... saya akan berusaha sekuat tenaga buat nyelesainnya...

Terima kasih juga buat review kalian di chap2 yang sebelumnya.. review kalian benar2 membuat hari2 saya dalam menulis ff ini semakin berwarna :D terima kasih ya 3


End file.
